Starting Over
by CammieR
Summary: Levy McGarden moves back to Magnolia after her relationship with her boyfriend fails. The concept of starting over seems frightening to her, at least until she meets Gajeel Redfox.
1. Chapter 1

Levy sighed as she scanned her new apartment. It was significantly smaller than the one she had been living in before, with only one bedroom, a small living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It wasn't the best but then again, she figured anything was better than living with _him. _

She hated thinking about it, though it had happened two months ago, the sting from the events that unfolded still lingered.

He cheated on her.

Levy had moved away with her boyfriend, Luca, after a year of dating, She was reluctant at first, rightfully so. All of her friends and family lived in Magnolia, and to move at a distances seemed petrifying and although Levy was logical, her heart begged her to go with him. She complied.

Now she realized the mistake she had made. Moving in resulted in nothing but constant arguments about anything and everything, Levy found herself homesick, after long fights with her boyfriend she would yearn to go out with friends or have a shoulder to cry on but her hometown was about a 5 hour ride away, so usually she would be forced to sulk in the room as he stayed out until he hobbled in drunk at 3am, cursing her out before finally passing out.

With tensions rising at home she had decided to home in order to seek out mental relief .

She had found him cheating after she had come home from visiting her best friend Lucy and her other close friends Jet and Droy. She had told him that she would be staying the night at Lucy's but ended up changing her mind, she hadn't told him she'd be coming home that night. When she returned home she had walked in on her boyfriend on top of a busty brunette, both completely naked.

The argument that ensued and the chaos that reigned down on that apartment was like nothing she had experienced before. The screaming, sobbing, she remembered she lost herself a bit and ended up throwing a glass plate at the wall and stood exasperated at her own actions as he screamed at her. Blaming her for him seeking pleasure outside their relationship.

She broke off the relationship with finality when he reached out and slapped her across the face. He had apologized and begged her to listen. She threatened to call the police if he came near her again, and told him she would be leaving as soon as possible and while she still lived there he was not allowed to even breathe too close to her,

He bitterly agreed.

They had lived with each other for approximately 6 months and she felt a little shameful returning home so soon. She felt like a failure in her relationship and rather idiotic for listening to her heart instead of her brain.

It was a long two months of searching for an apartment back home while living with her now worst enemy. There was always tension and resentment laced in the air. She breathed it every second of every day, growing more frustrated, more hateful with each moment that passed.

Her relief of being out of that environment surely outweighed her embarrassment of the break up. Plus, once those close to her found out the reason for her returning home so soon they held no judgement towards Levy but vocalized their rage towards her unfaithful partner. No one made her feel stupid but she still felt it.

She didn't have the heart to tell anyone back home about him hitting her, she felt disgusted in herself for letting it happen and she was sure if Jet and Droy found out they'd pound down the door and kill him, So she agreed to keep it to herself.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she took it out to see a message from Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Levy! I can't wait to see you tonight, meet me at the bar around 7ish? The name is Fairy Tail, love you

Levy groaned to herself. She was looking forward to seeing Lucy but she was never a really big fan of had gone to bartending school and a month after Levy left she became a bartender at Fairy Tail and got all her drinks at a generous discount. She had also begun dating one of the bartenders there. Levy didn't know much about him besides his name was Natsu, she had seen a few pictures Lucy had posted of them together. He was a fairly handsome young man, with pink hair, and a kind smile.

She was genuinely happy for her friend, even though her own relationship had suffered, seeing Lucy with someone who cared for her gave Levy hope for herself.

Levy: Sounds good! Love you !

Levy glanced at the clock

"It's only three" she sighed and headed into her bedroom, concluding she would need a nap if she stood a chance at staying up later that night.

X

Gajeel sat at the bar, he felt rather sluggish, He'd been closing the bar with Natsu the past couple of nights and it was starting to catch up to him. Lucy sat next to him, chattering endlessly with Natsu who was already making her second drink within the last half hour. It was almost 7 and she expected her friend to be meeting her soon. She had mentioned her friend a few times in the past, though Gajeel never took much interest in whatever was happening there.

"I'm excited to see her but I'm not so sure she'll be super happy" Lucy stated resting her head on her hand, she had already began nursing the drink Natsu sat in front of her.

"Hey! I'm sure I'll be able to brighten her mood" Natsu said with a wink

"Ha Ha, I'm sure you'll annoy the shit out of her before she even gets a chance to drink," she sighed

"She's been home for two weeks and she just finished getting settled and unpacking, she hasn't been extremely social. I think she's still a little heartbroken and in shock from everything that happened."

"Ah, well say the word and I'll drive down to this dudes place and take him out" Lucy gave a small giggle and shook her head

"From what Levy has told me she's already given him a run for his money the past couple months, She's tiny but she's a bit scary when she's pissed off"

"BUT, she's also super cute and I'm absolutely making it my mission to get her in with someone" she said with a snicker

Gajeel stopped listening after that and both their voices were reduced to a buzzing in his head. The bar was pretty dead, he had gotten off work an hour ago but stayed to hang around and talk to Natsu a bit, although he was annoying as all hell Gajeel liked the kid and figured some company was better than nothing, although Lucy had been hogging him. Gajeel liked Lucy though, she was a fairly decent girl, an alright bartender, and she made Natsu a hell of a lot happier than anyone he'd been with before.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Oh Levy! I'm so glad to see you!" Lucy squealed

"I'm sorry I'm kind of late, I seriously knocked out a bit" another voice said

Gajeel directed his glare to the voices and saw a tiny blue haired figure embracing Lucy. When they pulled apart he examined her. She had a flat chest but a nice ass, and her face was pretty cute but damn did she look young. She was wearing a loosely fitted blackt-shirt and some jean shorts that really hugged her cheeks in a way that made Gajeel's mind wander slightly to the dirtier side.

"Gajeel!" Lucy snipped

"Uhhh ya?"

"I've said your name like five times, this is Levy!"

Gajeel looked at the girl, her stare was directed at him. She had some innocent fucking eyes too. Most of the girls Gajeel would fuck had a different look in their eyes, greedy, lustful. Her eyes were kind and unsure. She gave him a feeble smile, she looked uncomfortable and a bit curious.

"Yo" he said, she looked taken aback by this and giggled a bit.

"Yo" she replied and shot him a decent smile, noticeably more comfortable, then turned back to Lucy.

The bar had started getting some traffic and Natsu had become busy, leaving Gajeel to listen to the two girls talk.

"I feel….okay I guess," Levy sighed

"It's still hard sometimes though, especially since I knew it wasn't the best decision"

"Oh how would you have known! He's a total asshole, I bet that girl he was thrusting on is just as sleezy as he is" the blonde quipped

"Besides he wasn't that cute, he had no right cheating on a perfect girl when he looks like Sid the sloth"

"Oh my gosh Lucy! He wasn't that bad, besides the girl I caught him with was a bit more blessed in the looks department"

"Oh fuck that! I don't care who she was he had no right! You're a beautiful girl, and you have the best heart I know, Screw him…...or actually, screw someone else." Lucy winked and Levy's face became noticeably flushed

"I-I don't think that's my thing…"

Gajeel smirked at that. He wasn't really the relationship-type. He'd usually hook up with the chicks who moped around the bar. Busty chicks, or girls with a nice back end. He'd take them home, do his business and kick her out in the morning.

It never usually went anywhere passed that, although a couple had come back into the bar already drunk, screaming that he didn't text back and he was a no good piece of shit.

"Hey Luce…" Natsu said, he looked hammered. Gajeel gritted his teeth, how many times did he have to tell him not to drink with the customers?

"Laxus said he'd take the rest of my shift,,,hehe I'm not feeling too well."

"Natsu! Why were you even drinking!"

"I wasn't!" he barked, his head bopping lazily.

"Ugh! Levy, I'm so sorry, I think I should take him home, will you be around tomorrow maybe?"

Levy looked a little melancholy but Gajeel didn't see any anger

"Of course, that's fine," she smiled, it looked strained

"I'll be around tomorrow, I don't start my jobs until next week so we have more time to catch up!"

Once Laxus arrived, obviously pissed off, Lucy dragged Natsu out of the bar, scolding him the whole time.

Levy however, stayed.

X

Natsu's replacement showed up, an incredibly large and well built blonde with a scar going down his right eye. Levy had asked for a margarita and nursed it quietly. She didn't want to go home. The emptiness bothered her, it reminded her she was alone.

Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable, like someone was staring at her, she turned her head and noticed Lucy's coworker, Gajeel, staring at her with red intent eyes. She felt her face grow warm. He intimidated her. He was well built, tall, had a beautiful long mess of black hair and his face was pierced heavily. He was intimidating but extremely attractive.

"H-hey" she stuttered

"What up?" he answered

"Lucy abandon you cause that idiot can't hold his shit?"

Levy felt nervous. She didn't know how to answer him. She looked at the way his white t-shirt clung to his muscular chest, and observed his face once more.

Beautiful

"Yo, you hear me short-stack?"

"Eh?"

"You're so damn small when you walked in I was about to throw you out" he snickered

"Although I hear when you're mad you put up a decent fight eh?" Her face grew red at this

"I don't look that young! I'm 22! And yeah I can, are you trying to find out for yourself?" she insisted and held up her fists. He gave a deep chuckle

"Your hands look like marshmallows kid"

"W-What?"

"They're so damn small, you try to hit me and they'd probably smush or some shit."

"Oh now you're begging for a fight!" she said but she could feel the smile on her face and the laughter beginning to bubble in her chest.

He grinned at her and she felt her heart flutter.

"Why ya here?"

"Uh….Lucy invited me so…..."

"No I mean, why are you here in Magnolia? Didn't ya live somewhere else?"

She felt her face drop and her heart began to wheeze in discomfort.

"Y-yeah I um, I lived with my boyfriend for a bit but it didn't work out so…..I came back."

"He cheated right?"

It was so blunt Levy was taken aback and maybe mildly insulted

"Yeah"

"Well that sucks huh?" his gaze became a bit more intense and Levy could feel her throat tighten,

"Listen shorty, you better not be losing any sleep over that, guys who do that shit to girls are no good scum."

She nodded and gave a loud sigh

"It does suck though."

They sat in silence for a bit before Levy decided to pay for her drinks and collected her bags.

"I think I'm going to head out, it was nice meeting you"

They finished their goodbyes and Levy walked out of the bar.

X

Gajeel watched the short girl leave the bar, eyes glued to ass when he noticed a guy slip out of the bar after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy walked through the humid summer air, Fairy Tail had only street parking, something that gave the bluenette anxiety as she wasn't the most skilled driver.. She had lapped around a couple times, looking for somewhere she could avoid parallel parking. She ended up parking rather far away, something she regretted now that she was beginning to feel the day weigh down on her.

She felt lonely.

Yes, she had Lucy and a few other friends that she had yet to catch up with but everything felt so different, so out of months ago she had had a clear idea of what her future would be like and much of that she had structured around Luca.

She gritted her teeth as a small sob escaped from her chest.

Before she could begin to fully burst into tears, someone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Heyyyy" she heard deep, lazy voice groan from behind her.

She turned around, brown eyes blinking curiously. She saw a man, he was around maybe 5'8, fairly built, short brown hair, and drowsy brown eyes.

They lingered over her, taking in every inch of her body.

She shuttered.

He smiled.

_Vile _Levy thought to herself.

She tightened her grip on her keys.

"H-hello," she began

"Are you….alright?"

"I'm fine babe, what about you, you wasted or what? You where at the bar for an hour or so eh? You get hammered sexy?"

Levy felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

_Act drunk_ her intuition screeched

_Let him think you're more vulnerable than you are_

Levy forced herself to slack her poster and began giggling

"Ha, nooo! I only had a few drinks"

She followed this with loud and rather obnoxious laughter, She didn't often get drunk but when she did she was usually in a hysterical state and would laugh at her own finger if she stared too long at it.

He stepped closer

"Don't sound like that to me…."

He put a hand her her shoulder and her stomach lurched forward.

"You drunk enough to let me get a grab of that ass baby? Been lookin' all night." His breath smelled heavily of hard liquor

"Hahaha" she pushed laughter out of her closing throat.

_Levy, you can do this, he thinks you're defenseless, you can do this._

He began to lean forward toward her mouth. She closed her eyes and without thinking she jammed her keys into the side of his head.

She was able to cut him, she noticed, as he recoiled and screamed in agony, holding his cheek as blood pooled between his fingers.

_Run! _

She readied herself to take off when a bloody hand grabbed her wrist.

"You _whore." _With his hand pulled away from his face she realized she managed to create a decent sized gash in his cheek.

She struggled to break free of his grip, her wrist ached relentlessly and her heart pounded between her ears.

"_Let go! Let go now!_" She screeched

"Fucking bitch, I'll give you what you're asking for."

_Oh god, please, please help!_

"You fucking scum bag!" a familiar voice snarled before a fist clashed into the man before Levy's cheek.

He released her wrist and she quickly faltered backwards, almost falling down completely but managing to stay on her feet.

Gajeel stood there, his red eyes were wild as he grit his teeth. He picked up the fallen man by the man now looked gravely aware of the situation he was in, as if the fear had suddenly sobered him.

"If you ever touch a girl like that again, I will rip apart you son of a bitch. Do you understand? I'll go to fucking jail just to kill a piece of shit like you. Got it?"

The man nodded erratically but didn't speak. Gajeel wound up his fist and delivered another blow to the man before throwing him down.

"Run," he growled

"Before I change my mind."

The man crawled up and began to dash away, stumbling and falling a couple times before he was steady enough to run consistently. Levy watched him run out of view, breath shallow, and shaking slightly.

"Hey…" Gajeel said softly and laid a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled from the touch automatically, still visibly shocked.

"I….." she breathed.

Warm tears spilled down her cheeks and she began to shake her head, giggling cynically.

He was staring at her, his eyes seemed rather kind, genuine even, a look she wouldn't have suspected from someone of his size.

"I…." she began again and broke down into a sob.

"I'm so sorry," she hiccuped

"I'm not like this usually, I just…..I just….He…..I….."

Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder again, she didn't recoil this time.

She slowly collected herself, sobs beginning to slow. She wiped her eyes feverishly before meeting Gajeel's worried and slightly uncomfortable gaze.

"I'm okay, I…. I'm thankful that you showed up when you did, I thought…." she forced her tears to stay back

"I thought I was really in trouble there."

Gajeel nodded and let his hand fall back to his side.

"I gotta say," he said and a smirk broke across his face

"Ya really landed a good one on him, Lucy wasn't fucking around when she said you could give a guy a run for his money huh short stuff?"

Levy began to chuckle then, feeling her mood rise slightly.

"Yeah, and remember that when you make fun of my size again you jerk!"

"Ya ya, listen, ya need a ride home?"

"I um…..I drove here and I didn't really drink so I should,"

"Listen kid, I'm not going to make you come with me but you look a little fucked up. What happened a few minutes ago is some heavy shit, I just wanna make sure you're not going to go get yourself killed behind the wheel."

Levy ran this over in her head.

"I look that bad?" she whispered to herself.

"I think I'll be okay to drive home," she sighed

"I'm really fine."

Gajeel nodded slowly.

"I'll text you when I get home though." Levy blurted out instinctually and then felt her face grow warm.

_He doesn't have your number you idiot! You just met him!_

"Oh wait no, I mean, I usually say that to my friends so pardon me I just…"

Gajeel broke out into a hearty laughter,

"Ah you want my number that bad huh shrimp?"

"N-no! I just-"

"You coulda just asked ya know? Let me see your phone half-pint."

Levy felt her irritation grow at his sly nickname but nonetheless reached into her pocket and handed her phone to him. He fiddled with it before handing it back and smiled. She looked down and realized he had texted himself.

Levy: Shrimp

"Gajeel….." she hissed under her breath

"Gotta make sure I know who's textin'"

"Whatever!" she replied angrily, yet her face was still warm.

She didn't feel that loneliness, at least not at the moment.

"I'm going to start heading back now, I'll text you if I run into any more danger I'll give you a call."

"Gihihi, I don't know squirt, you can do some damage, I'd just be back up at that point."

'_Gihihihi'?... how….different _

"Goodnight Gajeel"

"Night kid."

She stared at him briefly before turning away and heading towards her car.

X

_He ain't following her, he's probably just stumbling to another bar to get even more shit-faced. _

Gajeel reasoned with himself silently. Why was he even worried? He didn't know the girl that well….however….

She was cute, sure, Gajeel had seen tons of cute girls but Levy intrigued him. Maybe not for the right reason, maybe it was because she looked so damn _sad_. He had been observing her throughout the night and her eyes and her demeanor reeked of dismay, it made him curious.

Was this all because of some guy or was there something else going on? Why did he even care?

He groaned and got up from his stool, throwing enough cash to cover the couple drinks he had down onto the counter.

_I'm leavin' _he thought to himself

_But I ain't leavin' to make sure that blue haired shrimp is alright._

As he walked out the bar doors the muggy air began pinching at his nerves.

He hated when it was humid out, it fucked with his hair.

He headed towards his car when he felt…..strange. He didn't necessarily believe in intuition but he felt compelled to head down the street. Something felt off.

He tried to suppress the compulsion but despite his best efforts he began down the street.

_She's probably over half way home and who the hell knows if she even went down this way?_

Then he heard it.

He heard her.

She was screaming.

Blood seemed to rush to his head suddenly as his pace quickened toa run.

_Dammit. I knew it. _Gajeel's mind was running wild.

_He better not fucking touch her. _

Then he saw them, the man he had seen leave the bar had his hand firmly around the small girls wrist as she thrashed about, her brown eyes wild with panic.

He saw it.

Blood.

_That fucking bastard._

"You fucking scumbag!" He roared and drew back his fist, releasing it with as much force as he could muster. The man fell to the ground and Gajeel realized something.

_The blood is coming from him…. Damn this girl did a number on this guys face._

He smirked to himself.

_Looks like she's a little badass after all, at least for a sad sap. _

Gajeel had picked him up and threatened him before barking at the guy to get lost. Not before delivering a final blow.

Off he went, after a few tumbles at least.

He looked over at her then and his stomach knotted up.

She looked messed up.

Levy's face was pale and looked haunting, her eyes were wide and she looked absolutely petrified.

"Hey….." Gajeel spoke softly and tried to lay his hand on her shoulder, she recoiled sharply.

_Oi_

"I…"

She looked up at him, tears spilling over

"I…." she repeated

She began stuttering over her words, Gajeel had touched her again and when he did she didn't pull away. He had offered her a ride which she ultimately refused but she when she said something about texting him his ears perked up and he grinned.

She had said it by mistake and became completely flustered.

_Did she just say 'pardon me?' HA, what a lame-o._

He put his number in her phone and lightly teased her, earning him a few hostile looks but he noticed her mood had become lighter.

Then she was gone.

He watched her walk away. She didn't slouch, or look reserved in the slightest,which is what he expected after such a rough event.

She was walking straight, her chin up.

X

When Gajeel had finally returned to his apartment for the evening he found himself in bed almost immediately. He was pretty damn exhausted but something kept him from drifnting off.

She hadn't texted him yet.

Yes, he knew she was probably fine but…he had thought that before.

Suddenly his phone buzzed next to him and he swiftly grabbed it

Shrimp Girl: Hey Gajeel! I made it home okay :). Thank you again!

Gajeel smirked. It was a cute text he had to admit.

Gajeel: Ight, sleep tight kid.

It didn't take long for her to reply.

Shrimp Girl: I'm 22!

He chuckled at this and put his phone down.

Knowing she was safe, slleep quickly overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy woke up the next morning, her body aching, screaming about the trauma it had undergone the night before. She groaned and checked her phone. There were a couple messages from Lucy but Levy was slightly disappointed to see that Gajeel hadn't replied to her.

_Stop it Levy! Who cares if he answered you or not. There's nothing going on between you two, you're probably not his type, and you really don't need to be worrying about a guy anytime soon._

She let out a bitter sigh, knowing that even her most rational thoughts couldn't suppress the strange longing in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head in protest and opened the messages from Lucy.

Lucy: Levy I'm so sorry I had to leave you last night! I love you so much.

Lucy: Also Natsu says sorry! But if it makes you feel better he has a wicked hangover

Levy smiled

Levy: It's fine! As long as the hangover kicks his ass ;)

She glanced up at the time.

10:41

Everything felt so strange.

Waking up alone, being alone, having nowhere to be or anything to do.

Lonely.

"_Levy, you're crazy you know that?" _her memory bellowed

"_I'm not crazy Luca!" she screeched, tears pooling in her eyes._

"_Please. Just tell me, is there something going on with Claire? Please, Please be honest."_

"_For fucks sake Levy, you're insane. She's my friend. Your jealousy is too much, how the hell are we supposed to be happy if you can't control yourself?"_

"_I….I don't know…..I'm so sorry, I don't know…...I'm sorry." She sobbed, both hands covering her mouth_

"_Listen Lev, I love you, I'm sorry, I just hate when you make me act like this."_

"_I know…..I'm sorry, I'll try to stop, I don't know what's wrong with me…."_

A wet streak ran down Levy's face as she remembered.

Pathetic. She had been so weak. So vulnerable.

She didn't understand, didn't see the manipulation, or was it? How much was her and how much wasn't? Where was she at fault and where was she being taken advantage of?

If it happened again, would she be strong enough to walk away?

X

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzz_

"Who the hell is texting me?" Gajeel growled as wiped sleep from his eyes. His head was pounding and his mouth was coated in saliva that tasted putrid.

He groaned as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

Rae: Gajeel you fucking asshole answer me!

Rae: Answer

Rae: Answer

Rae: You don't get to fuck me and ignore me, I'll come over you shit head! I'll show up at your work again I swear to god you mother fucker.

Rae; Please

Rae: Gajeel please please please answer

Rae: Gajeel you dumb fuck, answer me!

_Are you kidding me? _

Gajeel: Listen, I get you're upset but if you come into my work again you're getting kicked out and if you refuse I have every right to call the police and get you taken out. I made it very clear. Sex and that's it. I'm gonna block your number and you're gonna forget this happened. Move. On.

It isn't that Gajeel didn't feel bad when someone became….attached to him. It's just he fucking hated what happened as a result. Yeah, he wasn't the best guy but damn could girls dish out insults when they were pissed. His intentions were always made clear, he didn't _like_ hurting a woman's feelings but when they got out of line he had no trouble shutting them down.

He tried not to be too rude, his communication skills hadn't always been the best. A few years ago his temper was so uncontrollable he would become a monster if even slightly provoked.

"_Fuck you slut!" he growled_

"_You wanna fuck with me? How about I fuck up all your shit? You want me break everything you fucking own? Watch your mouth with me you dumb bitch." _

He remembered how he was clearly.

Cruel.

Emotionally abusive was the correct wording and he was ashamed.

He started going to anger management classes and therapy. It fucking sucked. It took a couple years and many classes to learn how to control himself. He still had trouble sometimes but he was better.

He didn't want to hurt people anymore.

He was 27 now and he found himself wondering what was going to happen to him.

Would he ever actually be able to change?

X

Levy sighed as she strolled down the aisle of the grocery store. She had thrown her short hair up sloppily, she adorned an oversized t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and fuzzy slippers.

She knew she looked busted. She didn't mind much, she wouldn't see anyone important.

She had been down a couple aisles now and had nothing in her cart except for bananas and she wasn't even sure she wanted them. She knew her fridge was empty but she didn't particularly want anything. It felt good to be in the grocery store, she mused. She felt like a normal person. No one here knew anything about her. She could make up the wildest fantasy about what her life entailed and here, as far as anyone else knew, it was true.

After going up and down a few more aisles Levy sighed in defeat. She wasn't sure where her head was.

She quickly returned the cart to the front of the store and carried her bananas over to the registers, feeling irritated when she realized self-check out was closed down at the moment.

_Perfect _

The lines were packed but she swiftly picked a spot behind a mother and her young boy. The mother had her brown hair stuffed in a messy bun and although she appeared to be young it seemed as though worry had caused her face to age. She looked rather anxious, although Levy couldn't detect a threat.

The cashier was a bored looking teenager, his grey eyes lifeless as he scanned the woman's groceries.

"50.74" he said in a hollow voice.

The lady swiped her card.

"It was declined" the monotone voice replied.

Levy watched as the woman nervously placed her fingertips to her lips.

"Oh dear, how much was the toy?" she asked

The cashier picked up the toy, a small robot action figure.

"$12.99"

The woman turned to her boy. Levy noted he truly took after his mother in the looks department.

"Honey I'm sorry, mommy can't afford the toy this time, maybe next time yeah?"

The boy's face contorted to a sorrowful look but he simply nodded.

_She hardly got any groceries…..poor woman, she must be a single mother. $50.74 isn't terribly expensive._

Levy quickly placed her bananas on the conveyor belt.

"Excuse me," she addressed the cashier, her face growing red as her nerves peaked.

"Um, add these to the order I'm paying and please leave the toy on."

"Oh dear! No honey, thank you so much but-" the woman faltered

"No please allow me, it's no big deal I promise! I insist." Levy interrupted.

The woman stared at her in exasperation, the cashier slowly added the bananas and gave Levy the total. She quickly swiped her card before the mother could protest further.

After the lady retrieved her bags and they were out of the way of the other customers, the mother began to gush.

"Sweetie, I just want to say thank you. There are so many younger people in this world who wouldn't have done what you did for me. Honey, what do you say?"

The little boy was holding his robot close to him, he looked to be no older than 4

"Thank you" he squeaked unenthusiastically and Levy let out a giggle

"Of course! I um, I didn't want to be insulting by stepping in like that, I just...I guess I understand what it's like to be in a tough situation."

The lady beamed

"No, I'm not insulted! I'm so grateful, it's refreshing when people show each other kindness"

Levy agreed and the woman uttered a few more "thank you's" before her and her son walked off.

She stood there awkwardly, holding her bananas.

Her body felt a bit lighter but her heart was heavy with grief. She found herself thinking of when the mother would be struggling again.

Suddenly she heard it.

_His voice._

X

"We gotta stop runnin' into each other like this, I'm startin' to think yer following me, gihihihih."

Gajeel stood there, bags covering his arms.

He had been watching her as he rang out in a separate line. Listened silently. He'd seen what the blue haired short-stack had done and it had….intrigued Gajeel.

She whirled around quickly and when her eyes met his he felt strange.

She looked messy, exhausted even, but somehow the look in her eyes was still bright.

"G-Gajeel?" her face became flushed with a slight red undertone.

"Gihihi, excited to see me?"

"W-well yes but … what are you doing here?"

Gajeel felt his throat tighten and his face grow warm

_Eh? She said yes?_

"Well...this is a grocery store and I have these," he lifted his arms to emphasize the bags around them

"I think ya might be able to figure it out eh?"

He watched as her eyebrow twitched and her kind face shifted to annoyance.

"Gihihi, I should ask you what you're doing here, ya been here for over an hour and all ya got were bananas" he stated, pointing at the singular bag in her hand.

"Y-you were watching me?" she asked.

_Oh fuck_

"N-no! I just kept seeing ya! It's hard not to run into someone who's been going up and down the store five times."

He had been watching her, yet she didn't see him once. She seemed lost in thought and she had that same damn sad look in her eyes.

Levy simply nodded at this and sighed

"I guess I'm just not very focused today."

Gajeel stared at her, she was looking down at her feet now, her blue hair covering her blushing face. He found himself wondering what she looked like when she was happy. He wondered what she might sound like when she was laughing so hard she couldn't stop. What was her smile like when it wasn't just an illusion?

_Why the hell are you thinking these things? She's just another chick, the only difference is she's friends with the blonde._

Still, he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"You busy tonight?"

"Uh wha?" Levy's head snapped up and her gaze met his, he felt compelled to look away from her inquisitive look, knowing his face was beginning to burn.

"I work tonight, I was thinking maybe you'd like to stop by, drinks on me," he said quickly, he felt embarrassed but he wanted to see if he could get her to loosen up

"And I'll walk you to your car this time, gihi."

"I-I don't really drink…"

"Then just come hang out. What are you gonna do, sit in your room and look miserable all night, I've seen enough of you moping around."

"I'm not moping you jerk!" she hissed at him and crossed her arms.

She was _pouting. _

"What time do you work?" she asked, pouting still in full force.

"Ya say you're 22 but ya sulk like a kid," he said, grinning.

"But since you're so eager to see me later I'll still let you show up, I'll be in at 8 shrimp."

"You asked _me_!"

"Yeah yeah, listen,my arms are getting tired so why don't you stop holding me up eh?"

"You're the one who stopped me you idiot!"

"Don't remember doing that but hey, nice seein' ya." He said and started out the doors,

"See ya at 8, gihihih."

He left, leaving Levy standing, simmering in irritation.

X

When Levy arrived at the bar it was a bit past 8:30 and she could feel her anxiety churn her stomach.

She walked in and immediately saw him. Although the bar was rather crowded she found a seat at the counter and watched him as he talked to a large, dark skinned man. She watched silently, observing him, she had to admit, he was beautiful. He used his hands sporadically as he talked and every once in awhile he would laugh at something the man before him said, it was a gruff laugh but she enjoyed listening to it.

_It's infatuation Levy, that's all, it doesn't mean I like him, I just find him very attractive. _

Then he turned his head and their eyes met. Levy felt her heart hammer on her ribs.

"Oi Levy," he said and motioned with his hand for her to move closer. She nodded and got up moving next to the man Gajeel had been talking to.

The man was very tall and heavily built but his face was warm and mature.

"Hello, you must be Levy, I'm Lily, Gajeel's friend" he stuck out his hand and Levy shook it, surprised at how gentle he was.

"N-nice to meet you."

"So what drink do ya want? Ah wait, I'm gonna need to see some ID kiddo." Gajeel sneered.

"I just want water and I'm not showing you my ID you jerk, you know I'm over 21!"

"Eh that's what they all say but I'll let it slide this one time."

Levy grunted in frustration

_What an ass_

Gajeel placed a glass of water in front of Levy, smirk still in effect.

"Alright, I'm gonna go make a round, try not to talk about me too much shorty" he winked and before she could say anything he was off making sure everyone was set with their drinks.

Levy sighed and turned to Lily.

"He's quite the character isn't he?"

Lily nodded and shot a half-smile at Levy,

"That he most certainly is but not as horrible as he makes himself seem."

"How do you know him?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably

"Long story miss Levy, one that might reveal more than Gajeel would like you to know but he has come to be my most trusted friend."

"I must say though, you're different than the other girls Gajeel brings around."

"H-Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, he did actually speak of you and not in his usual…..crude way. I supposed what I'm saying is he seemed excited you were coming, I've never seen him take genuine interest in a girl."

Levy blushed and directed her gaze to counter

"I don't think there's an interest, he barely knows me really."

"Ah well try not to look so disappointed, whether or not he knows you well doesn't change the fact he's glad to see you."

"Oh no! I'm not disappointed, really, we're just friends" Levy said, waving her hands in front of her face nervously.

_Why would he be excited to see me? We hardly even spoke to each other, I'm sure we don't even have a lot in common._

"Ah that damn sad face again, can't you ever smile?" Gajeel spoke suddenly, Levy looked up and blushed.

"Geesh, I didn't invite you so could mope around more"

"Why'd you even invite me at all you big jerk!"

"Gihehe, cause' I like when you get all riled up like this, it's kinda fun teasin' ya"

"You're ridiculous" Levy sighed.

"He just invited you here to flirt" Lily sneered

"E-Eh? Why don't you can it! No one asked you!"

"So Levy," Lily began, ignoring Gajeel's shouting

"Gajeel said you just moved back home, any particular reason why?"

Levy looked down at her water then, feeling her nerves unravel in her stomach.

She hated explaining.

Before she could speak Gajeel piped up,

"Cause' some no good idiot she was with was screwing another girl behind her back. Who cares about that right now? We ain't here to make the girl more miserable," he stated and grinned at Levy who was now looking at him in disbelief,

"We came here to see if we can get shorty to loosen up a bit, been stiff as a nail since she got here."

"Gajeel, do you have to be so rude?" Lily scolded.

Levy wasn't sure why but a funny feeling in her stomach arose, climbing up her throat until she was…..laughing.

A genuine laugh, one that made her abs ache and her eyes tear up.

She wiped her eyes, giggles slowing.

"You're something else Gajeel" She stated.

She shot him her first genuine smile since she arrived home.

X

Gajeel had lost track of time. All three of them had been talking for awhile, with the exception of him leaving to refill drinks. He had to admit the Levy chick was pretty funny and he took a deranged pleasure in pissing her off.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of what it would be like to take her home and undress her.

_Don't think like that, not with this one._

It wasn't that he thought less of the girls who he had previously slept with, it was just he didn't really find them personable. He liked talking to Levy so far, and she was friends with the blondie. He knew bringing her home would fuck up any sort of friendship he had with both of them.

He didn't want to think about that now though, he just wanted to enjoy himself and the company before him.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to reach out to her, it was just a feeling of curiosity really. He wanted to know who Levy Mcgarden was, though he wasn't getting far with that goal tonight. Tonight they just talked about nonsense and bantered, which meant he'd have to get her alone again sometime. How the hell would he do that?

She was talking about something she had been reading, that was one thing he knew about her, she liked reading, was rather intelligent and her mind seemed more mature than most at her age. Damn she might be more mature than Gajeel at 27.

Levy had opened her mouth to say something to Gajeel, a smile still on her lips.

_She has a nice fucking smile, eh, that makes me sound like a pansy. _

"So Gajeel, tell me-"

"Gajeel! You asshole!" A voice yelled from the other side of the bar.

It was a woman who stood at around 5'6, she had an hourglass figure and wore a shirt that only seemed to cover her rather large boobs and a pair of shorts. Her hair was a light purple and pulled back into a messy bun, her face was beautiful, though it looked somewhat flushed.

_Rae! Are you fucking kiddin' me_.

"Ah Gajeel," Lily sighed

"You do make a mess of things don't you?"

"I didn't do nothin'! I-"

"You're _dead_ Gajeel! You think you can just fuck me and pretend I don't exist?" Rae said walking forward.

Gajeel clenched his jaw and scanned Levy with his eyes. Her smile had dropped and her brown eyes held confusion but he didn't see any signs of anger.

"Listen," he began, he didn't want to be too nice to this bitch but he also didn't want to lose his temper and get Levy all scared for nothing.

"I wasn't tryin' to be an ass, I told you I didn't really...want anything out of our whole ordeal. I also told ya that if you came in here I'd have you thrown out, so what's it gonna be Rae?"

The woman just smiled at him and looked down at Levy.

"You're really talking to _this _girl? Gajeel, if you were going to just drop me you could at least honor me and replace me with someone who at least looks like a woman."

Levy's mouth dropped into an o as Rae continued

"Listen, you can waste your time with this guy all you want butjhe'll just disappoint you. All he wants is to get into your pants and then you'll be nothing to him. He does it all the time. You're no different, maybe it'll be harder for him to toss you though, I mean, it's not like he has anything to grab."

"Alright, get the _fuck out!_" Gajeel snarled,

"Who the fuck are you? To come in here and insult someone you don't even know? You got any dignity? She ain't done a thing to you. If I'm such a fucking loser why are you putting in so much energy to come and bother me. Get some damn self-respect."

Rae was taken aback but then reached for Levy's water but before she could grab it Levy's slender fingers wrapped around it and with one quick motion, Rae was covered with it.

Gajeel stared at Levy, flabbergasted, she had a fire in her eyes and her face was stern as she rose from her stool.

"_Don't _talk to my friend like that. We aren't sleeping together and if we were that's none of your business! Yeah, my body is flat I get it, I can live with that but you don't get to make Gajeel out to be a horrible person just because you want different things. Who cares if he just wants sex! He's a guy, there's nothing wrong with that. If he hasn't mistreated you you have no right to shame him!"

Gajeel was...shocked, shocked because she was standing up to Rae and standing up for _him._ He was sure that she would be pissed off with him, maybe even stop talking to him after this ordeal but...she was defending him.

"You bi-"

"Alright," Lily began and put his hands on Rae's shoulders

"Time to go now, I'm very serious. Don't get yourself in more trouble."

Rae stared at Levy, face hard and red.

"If I see you again bitch, I'm ripping that blue hair out your head. Get off me, I can walk myself out." She said, brushing Lily's hands off her shoulders.

She began walking out. Leaving the three to stare at each other with astonishment.

"Gajeel…" Levy hissed

_Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not mad…" Levy repeated for the 5th time as her and Gajeel walked down the sidewalk to her car.

After what had happened she was in a rush to leave and insisted on leaving alone but Gajeel refused to let her leave without him by her side.

"I'm not m-"

"Oi, enough! Say something else, who are you tryna convince anyway, me or yourself?"

Levy stopped walking then and Gajeel repositioned himself in front of her.

"Listen," he began, rubbing the back of his head

"I invited you to the bar tonight, then some girl I've slept with comes rampaging in and insulting the ever-loving shit out of you. So if you're mad you can be mad. Just say it."

Levy looked down at her feet then, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"Gajeel, I'm _not _mad but I really don't know what I am, I just feel…"

_Sad? Why sad Levy! You just got out of a bad relationship and you think some guy at a bar is your knight in shining armour? This is the kind of mindset that gets you into trouble all the time!_

Levy looked up and smiled as hard as she could muster

"I-I'm okay really, I think I should just go home and rest though…."

_And maybe just try to avoid the bar for now on…..and Gajeel._

"Levy," he insisted

"I wasn't planning anything scummy with you, I didn't talk with you with the intention of just…..you know. You just seem miserable being back here and I uh, I thought I could cheer you up."

_Don't say things like that….it'll just make things worse._

She felt tears begin to sting her eyes but she blinked them away.

"I-I believe you and I appreciate it. I'm really not faulting you, I don't think you're a bad guy or anything I just….I need to go home, I think my brain is overheating."

_And heart_

"Levy I-"

"Let's just get to my car Gajeel, okay? I'm fine I promise."

The silence the rest of the way to her car was crushing her shoulders but when they finally arrived she hardly said goodnight before she was in her car and leaving.

X

Gajeel had went back into the bar, sitting next to Lily.

"Well that fucking sucked" he said

"Miss Levy not happy with you?"

"I have no clue, I didn't mean to ruin her night, why the hell did that bitch have to barge in here?"

"Why did you invite Levy in the first place?"

"I already told ya she-"

"Yes yes, you wanted to cheer her up. You're very close with Natsu but your relationship with Lucy isn't strong enough for you to feel the need to cheer up _her_ friend. So what was the intention?"

"I wasn't doing it to sleep with her!"

"I didn't imply an intention I asked for one," Lily said, scanning Gajeel's face,

"Do you perhaps like this Levy?"

"Like her? I mean sure she's cool but I hardly know her. How could I like her? Sides' even if I did I'm not one for the whole 'dating' scene," Gajeel met Lily's gaze

"I'm not a good guy and we both know that. I can't risk ruining the life of some woman. I'd fuck her up, I'm not stable enough. Not sure I ever will be."

"You're not a bad man Gajeel, in fact I could argue that you _are_ good and I don't agree with you punishing yourself for past mistakes by now allowing intimacy in your life."

"Listen, I'm not gonna change my mind on this Lil. And me and Levy are never going to be anything more than a couple it?"

"If that's what you choose."

"It's what I _have _to choose."

X

It had been almost a month since Levy moved back home and she was finally starting to feel better. She hadn't talked to Gajeel since the night at the bar and she'd be lying if she said it hadn't left a dull ache in her chest. She had gone home that night and cried. Cried for every time she was with Luca and couldn't cry, cried for the small glimmer of hope she had accumulated that Gajeel might be the one who saves her from her romantic grief. She sobbed for two hours before she passed out. When she woke up the next day she resolved that she would find love in herself and forget about Gajeel.

It didn't leave her incredibly happy but she did start spending more time with Lucy, outside the bar, and she had gotten lunch with her childhood friends Jet and Droy a couple times as well.

She had also started back at work. It was hard to sustain her apartment with only working one job,so she had to work two. She worked at a bookstore in the mornings and a cafe at night.

She still mourned her dead relationship from time to time but she was feeling more like herself. She tried to care for herself as much as possible and spent most of her days reading, taking baths, going for walks.

It was hard but she did it nonetheless.

Still, even though she wanted to avoid Gajeel she kind of hoped that on one of her walks or one of her trips to the grocery store, she'd run into him.

X

It had been a few weeks since he'd seen Levy, and yeah, he slept with a girl or two after the encounter, bite him.

He thought about her though occasionally. When he'd go to the grocery store he always kept an eye out and whenever Lucy walked into the bar he was hoping she'd follow in with her.

It never happened though. In fact he doubted it ever would, considering blondie gave him a stern talking to a couple days after the big event. They had been sitting at the bar.

"_Gajeel Levy told me about what happened….I know you're a good guy but please just be careful," she began and stared him in the eyes, somehow looking both fierce and soft._

"_I'm not saying anything would happen but if Levy did take a liking to you I just think that….Well she's kind and I don't know how to explain it. It's like, she's overly sacrificial. When she cares about someone she'll put her head on the chopping block for them."_

"_It's not healthy for her. She's so smart Gajeel, it's insane. I've known her since highschool and I'm telling you her brain is a mastermind! Her heart….not so much. When she cares about people she becomes so complacent, the 'I don't care, whatever you want,' kind of girl. So….Don't make her care about you Gajeel. I know how cruel I sound but please…"_

"_She can't do that right now. I mean I was the one she called and texted during her last relationship and he was so horrible and she couldn't accept that."_

"_She was manipulated and emotionally tormented by someone she would give anything for and I think that…..before she can even begin to get into anything else with a guy, romantic or not, she needs to be willing to do anything to save herself."_

"_I'm not saying don't be her friend or never talk to her again, I'm saying…..stay away for now. Just until she gets enough strength to choose herself."_

Gajeel hadn't known what to say, though he agreed.

He knew what she told him made sense, hell he didn't want the blue haired twirp taking bullets for him or anything. He did however, still want to see her. It was selfish, yes, he knew staying away from her would be better for her and probably even him but fuck it, he wasn't a saint. If he saw her he saw her. Whatever.

Gajeel had been sitting at the bar, lost in his thoughts when Natsu spoke to him.

"Hey! Are you just gonna sit here in silence all day? What gives?"

"Eh, back off hot-head, I'm not in the mood, why don't you go talk to blondie or something. Why ain't she here talking your ear off anyway?"

"I'm not a hot-head you idiot! And Lucy said she was volunteering at Levy's job to read to kids or something…..So I guess that just means you're gonna have to talk to me!" Natsu put his hand under his chin,

"Hmmmm but I don't suppose you'd let me touch your boobs?"

"Shut up ya idiot!" Gajeel growled and then something hit him.

"Ya said she's with Levy at work eh?"

"Uh yea, at the bookstore down the street, not that you would know it existed and uh, she works at a coffee shop uh, what's it called…..Blue Pegasus or something?"

_Not far from here but fuck. What business do I have showing up at this shrimps workplace while she's healing and shit? _

He had made the choice however.

Part of him hoped she wouldn't be working.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gajeel arrive at the cafe it had been 9:00pm, an hour before the shop closed. If she _was _working he'd prefer her to be alone. He hated it. The part of him that missed her company. The part of him that wished Rae had never showed up. The part of him that wanted to get to know Levy. He knew it would never work out, he was a shitty guy. He had to kill the part of him that had hope that he could ever be more than alone.

He decided that he'd tell Levy the truth about him. She'd be disgusted and he wouldn't have to worry about this damn hope he felt. He had to prove to himself what he already knew.

When he got out of his car he had observed the building before him. The "Blue Pegasus" Sign that hung outside had wings on both sides and he already knew he'd look fucking dumb going inside. Hell, if she wasn't working, he'd just go home and probably never get up the nerve to try this shit again.

She was there though, he had seen her through the glass windows.

She was alone too.

He watched her scrub down one of the many round tables that littered the cafe. Her mouth was moving frantically but he couldn't detect anyone in the room.

_Ah, the shrimp is just yammering on to herself huh?_

He grinned at this. When it came to opening the door however, he found himself nervous, a bit unsteady. He'd talked to this girl only a handful of times yet he felt compelled to share what an awful person he was with her. Showing up at her workplace that she'd never even disclose she worked at to him. He had to admit, he was fucking creepy.

He sighed and forced himself to pull the door open, cool air greeted him as the small bell above the door rang, signaling his arrival.

She stopped talking and looked up, at first with a welcoming face which quickly shifted to shock and confusion.

He felt very aware of how shocked he didn't look, how he had no reaction to seeing her. He wondered if she noticed.

"Gajeel…." Her voice was soft and curious but he didn't detect any anger in it.

He wasn't sure what to do. Pretend he didn't know she was working here or just be upfront?

"Levy I uh….I wanted to talk to you."

Why though? He hadn't talked to her in _weeks,_the absurdity of the situation was beginning to weigh in on him. She probably hadn't even thought of him and here he was.

Pathetic.

He was thinking of ways to get out of what he started when she spoke.

"O-oh! Did Lucy tell you I worked here? If you needed to talk you could have texted me, I feel bad you came all this way. I um...I hope this isn't about when we last saw each other. I'm really not upset-"

"Can we uh...sit?" he interjected. She didn't seem weirded out and it gave him a shred of confidence. Though he realized he hadn't answered any of her questions.

She gave a small nod and pulled out the seat of the table she had been wiping down. Her face seemed rather concerned as Gajeel seated himself across from her.

"Gajeel...are you okay?"

"You wanted to know how I met Lily, he told me ya asked."

"I um, it's not important! I was just curious, you don't have to tell me"

Gajeel could tell she looked uncomfortable now, her eyes shifted from him to the rest of the room.

"Levy, I'm not a good guy." She opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off,

"Don't say anything, just listen, kay'?" She still looked uncomfortable but she nodded.

"My dad was part of a gang, Phantom Lord. He was a rough guy, would beat me pretty bad but I knew he loved me."

"He was killed though, by the very gang he was loyal to. Murdered in cold blood,over some money he owed and couldn't get back in time. I watched the whole thing. A couple members came to our shitty house and murdered him while I was home."

"So they called up Jose after they were done, 'hey there's a kid here, we kill him too or can we get some money by selling him off?' I was fucking petrified. But no, I wasn't killed nor was I sold off to some damn slavery or whatever. He told them to bring me to him."

"So I was 13 and this man decided he wanted me as part of the gang, said it was either my life or that. Told me I would make up for my father's bullshit by working under him."

"So I did it. I did it for fucking years. I worked under him, did what he said. Everyone was afraid of me. When I was about 20, I was coined 'Black steel'. Ya wanna know why? It's because if someone owed Jose something, I was the one to get the message across. I'd find someone close to the person who owed him. A wife, a daughter, a friend, and I'd beat them. I'd stick em up somewhere by there house, crucified, hanging by steel cuffs."

"No one was going to phone the police, they were too scared. I never killed anyone though, at least I can say that.."

"I hid my face pretty well so when the person I crucified came to they wouldn't say shit. Of course law enforcement knew who it was. They'd been trying to shut us down for years. And I hated em' and even worse, I enjoyed my work. I loved scaring the shit out of people. Loved that power I had."

"I had a partner, she wasn't as cruel as me, her name is Juvia. Scary strong woman, smart too. So we're given a job. The owner of the bar Fairy Tail, Makarov, used to be friends with Jose for some time, before he got too deep in this whole gang business. He felt like Makarov's moral compass was going to be a problem. He knew a great deal about us and he was starting to think he'd use it to get Phantom Lord busted for good."

"So one night as a warning we go fuck up that bar. Bust it up to no end. So around this time I'm like 24, so three years ago. We're leavin' and we get fucking caught and by who? Fucking Lily, he was a detective for the police force and he really hoaned in on me and Juvia."

"So he brings us in. He grants us immunity for our crimes, a real big barter if you ask me cause' we were real dirty, me especially. Juvia complied but I didn't, I was pissed. Maybe even afraid for my life, if I give details and this gang doesn't go down I'm dead."

"So of course he brings up my father and how I'm defending the people who killed him, cause' this guys knows everything, real good at his job. Pulled from far away to crack down on the gang violence in Magnolia. So I said fuck it and gave as much information as I could. That was that Levy. The police were able to take em' down within a few days. Kept me and Juvia safe until then too."

"Lily told me and Juvia we were gonna go repair that damn bar though. Said we got away with a lot of shit and that's what we could do. So we did. And man everyone there fucking hated us."

"Makarov however didn't, he hasn't been around the bar a lot recently but he used to hang out there a lot. After we helped with repairs he offered us jobs. Natsu and a couple other bartenders almost fucking killed me, they were so angry. Though of course they didn't mind Juvia as much, the bastards. But uh Makarov was concerned for us. Especially me, I was a monster, I had a horrible temper and couldn't control it well."

"He tells me he wished Jose had used his intelligence and authority to do better things, said his cruelty was inevitable ...and told me mine wasn't. He told me I had time to make something of myself. Of course I wanted to spit in his face at first but…...I thought about everything. I was a real shitty guy, I was real evil. I didn't know if that's what I wanted forever."

"So I took the job with Juvia, got some help with my temper, moved on."

"Lily stayed around and for some damn reason came into Fairy Tail all the damn time and somehow took a liking to each other. Still comes to me when he's stumped in cases, says he needs 'the mind of a criminal' and I lend him a hand best I can."

"But I'm tellin' you, I'm different but….ole' Black Steel is still in there, whenever I'm pissed or someone crosses me the hardest thing to do is not destroy them. I feel the old me is still there even on my best days…." he trailed off, not sure how to end the story.

Levy stared at him, she looked bewildered. At a loss for words. Her eyes were misty to Gajeel's shock. She didn't look disgusted or angry. She just looked….sad.

She opened her mouth to speak and at the same time warm tears spilled down her cheeks.

_What the fuck?_

"Gajeel…." she whispered.

"I…..I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry" she said while she frantically wiped her tears.

"If you wanted me to condemn you, or punish you for your actions, I'm sorry but I can't,"

"I'm not one to judge or hate aimlessly. I….I learned to forgive at a young age, to understand others. What you did was wrong but….I can't do it."

"I know you probably want me to tell you to never speak to me again, to throw you out of here. To hate you, right? So how could I hate you? How can I judge you for your past? Why punish you when you're punishing yourself? You hate the old you so much you came here so I could confirm you're horrible right?"

Gajeel felt his throat tighten.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I don't hate you. I don't think you're bad. I think you were raised by cruel people, I think you've been through a lot of pain" she smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I've had something horrible happen to me as well you know? I had to forgive the person who took everything from me."

"I'll tell you about it Gajeel but not now."

She looked at him, her eyes determined.

"I'll tell you about it another time. That means we need to have a next time, alright? We're friends Gajeel, I know we really don't know each other...I know that we haven't really seen each other but...I want to know you. I know who you were but...I want to know who you _are_."

She wiped the new tears that stained her cheeks.

He didn't understand. This isn't what he wanted.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_

"So Gajeel," she whispered

"Will there….be a next time? Will you let me be your friend?"


End file.
